Castaway
by chingu-chunga
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau seorang artis cantik terdampar di sebuah pulau dan bertemu laki-laki dari suku lain? / NaruSaku fic / Mind to RnR? Chap 3 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Castaway!**

**Author: Chingu-Chunga**

**Pairing: Naruto. U x Sakura. H**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo, EYD, GaJe, Alur Cepat dan kenistaan lainnya.**

Chapter 1

Sebuah bangunan mewah yang dikelilingi taman bunga tulip berdiri begitu kokoh. Terdapat beberapa orang hilir mudik masuk dan keluar mansion itu sambil membawa barang-barang dengan sibuk.

Setelah melangkah menuju bagian dalam mansion- tepatnya didepan sebuah pintu kamar berukir tulisan S terbuat dari emas di bagian atasnya, dapat tertangkap sesosok gadis cantik yang sedang dilayani oleh para 'maid' nya.

"Sudah jam berapa ini, Shizune?! Kenapa Kiba belum kunjung datang?!" Dari nada bicaranya, ia terlihat sangat marah karena manajernya belum juga tiba. Ya, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura ini adalah seorang aktris papan atas yang sangat terkenal di negara Hi.

"Saya sudah mencoba menghubunginya tapi-" Omongan Shizune secara cepat di sela oleh Sakura. "Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan professional? Aku sudah mulai muak dengan semua keterlambatan ini. Dia pikir waktu itu dibuat hanya untuk dibuang-buang begitu saja?" Bagaimana sang aktris tidak emosi, sudah hampir satu minggu terakhir ini Kiba selalu telat. Dan alasan yang ia lontarkan adalah 'kemacetan'. Jika memang macet yang menjadi hambatannya, mengapa ia tidak memanage waktunya untuk datang lebih awal?

Kring-kring!

Sakura mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menyuruh tukang makeup artistnya berhenti sejenak. "Halo? Ya Jiraiya-san. Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu. Bisa kau keraskan sedikit suaramu?" Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mencari sinyal.

"Sakura! Kau dimana?! Kita semua sudah tiba di pelabuhan dan menunggumu seorang! Kau tidak lupa kan hal-hal yang dibahas di technical meeting kemarin?! Jangan bikin aku jantungan dengan mengatakan kau tidak bisa hadir karena manajer bertato segitiga itu." Sakura semakin panik. Dengan makeup yang baru selesai setengah, rambut yang belum diapa-apakan, ia langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan menuju ke garasi.

xoxoxoxoxo

Menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi adalah hal yang sangat Sakura kuasai. Ia meraih blackberry-nya untuk memeriksa bbm yang baru masuk. "Sakura, aku mau re-sign dari pekerjaanku. Maaf atas semuanya ya. Kau tidak perlu membayar gajiku bulan ini. :)" ternyata dari Inuzuka Kiba. Bisa-bisanya dengan mudah ia mengatakan demikian. Sakura langsung saja mendel-cont Kiba dari blackberry-nya.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sakura akhirnya tiba di Konoha Port. Ia membenahkan rambut pinknya seadanya dan merapikan sedikit makeup setengah jadinya itu. Beruntung ia termasuk artis yang multitalent dan smart sehingga hal-hal yang seharusnya membutuhkan orang-orang yang ahli dalam bidangnya pun ia bisa kerjakan.

Dengan menjinjing tas punggungnya dan kacamata hitam, ia berjalan menyusuri pintu masuk untuk menemui kru filmnya.

Beberapa pasang kamera mulai terlihat dan membidik fotonya. "Sakura-san, bisa minta waktunya sedikit untuk wawancara?" Pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang dilontarkan oleh beberapa wartawan yang berbeda. "Maaf semua, saya sudah terlambat. Jadi interviewnya lain kali saja ya." Sakura memang tidak pernah mencueki setiap wartawan yang berlaku baik padanya.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hah, akhirnya kau sampai juga!" Semua pasang mata mengarah padanya. Ada Jiraiya, sang sutradara. Dan beberapa pemain seperti; Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Kakashi Mabui, Anko, dll. Ia hanya menyengir.

xoxoxoxoxo

Mereka semua telah berada didalam sebuah kapal pesiar kecil yang hanya memuat kurang lebih 30 orangan lebih. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah pergi ke pulau Kumo yang terkenal dengan ke-eksotisannya dan melaksanakan syuting beberapa scene disana.

Sakura dengan terpaksa harus duduk dengan Shikamaru yang deman tidur. Matanya terasa sedikit perih melihat kearah kanan kursi penumpangnya.

Disana terdapat Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang mesra-mesranya bercumbu satu sama lain tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Serasa dunia milik berdua saja. Yang lain ngontrak.

Kita semua tahu bahwa gadis berambut pink ini sudah lama menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Namun, balasannya? Sasuke malah menyukai Hinata, yang tidak lain tidak bukan sahabatnya sendiri. Sungguh hatinya rapuh. "Tapi jangan kecewa Sakura! Kau pasti bisa menemukan seseorang yang menyayangimu sepenuh hati! Dan siapa tahu orang itu berada di pulau yang akan ku kunjungi!" Batinnya.

"Daripada mataku sakit melihat dua orang itu, lebih baik aku tidur. Benar tidak, Shikamaru?" Laki-laki berambut nanas itu hanya membalas dengan mengorok. Sakura menenggak tablet tidur agar ia cepat terlelap. Hal itu sering ia lakukan dimanapun ia sudah merasa tidak enak. Ia bahkan membuang blackberry nya tepat di sebelah kantung saku celana Shikamaru.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Oh tidak! Mengapa nahkodanya tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi?!" Sang Kapten terlihat panik seraya mencoba menggerak-gerakan nahkodanya ke kiri dan kanan. "Apa maksudmu, hah?! Kau jangan becanda! Kita sekarang sedang membawa nyawa puluhan artis! Kau mabuk hah?" Balas Jiraiya panik. Ya, selain sutradara, beliau juga koordinator penanggung jawab.

"Cepat laporkan semua penumpang untuk keluar dari pintu bagian kanan kapal dan memakai pelampung! Ini darurat!" Sang kapten malah seenak jidatnya menyuruh seorang sutradara memberitahu hal ini. Apa tidak ada orang lain lagi di kapal ini selain seorang kapten?

"Semuanya perhatian! Kita harus keluar dari kapal secepatnya! Kapal ini akan menabrak batu besar di depan dan akan terbakar! Ayo cepat selamatkan diri kalian masing-masing!"

Suara teriakan, tangisan, bahkan jeritan terus menghantui kapal ini. Shikamaru pun yang masih terlelap langsung meraih sebuah blackberry yang terletak di kursinya tanpa melihat bahwa blackberry itu kepunyaan siapa seraya berjalan dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka. Hinata dan Sasuke sudah entah berada dimana. Sedangkan Sakura, karena efek obat tidur yang begitu dahsyat, maka ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ditambah lagi ia duduk di bagian belakang kapal.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak ada penumpang lagi?!" Kata sang kapten. "Ya, dari kasat mata. Kita tidak punya waktu yang banyak, kapten! Ayo keluar!" Dan mereka pun keluar meninggalkan seorang nyawa berada di dalam kapal itu.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hey! Itu punyaku, baka!" Ujar seorang laki-laki dengan tiga coretan seperti kumis di kedua pipinya. Dari gaya berpakaiannya bisa dipastikan dia bukan orang biasa. Segepok kalung-kalung dan jimat melingkari lehernya, beberapa gelang di kaki dan tangannya, tidak memakai atasan namun memakai bawahan yang terbuat dari serabut dan akar-akar tanaman. Punggungnya dipenuh coretan-coretan hitam yang menggambarkan sebuah lambang sukunya.

Suku Konoha. Mereka adalah penduduk pulau Konoha. Dan laki-laki tadi itu, bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sementara yang merebut makanannya adalah Konohamaru.

Suku Konoha memang terkenal dengan ke-horor-annya dan penuh mistis. Banyak yang bilang suku-suku tersebut menerapkan animisme dan sangat ketat dalam hal peraturan. Maka dari itu, untuk memakan sebuah ubi saja, Naruto dan Konohamaru harus berjalan jauh menuju pesisir. Jika hal ini diketahui oleh Kepala, mereka bisa mati.

xoxoxoxoxo

Terlihat kapal yang dikabarkan akan meledak itu malah berhenti tepat dipesisir pulau Konoha.

"Apa itu Konohamaru?" Tanya Naruto takjub, masih dengan mulut yang mengunyah ubi dengan rakus. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya itu adalah mainan untuk kita! Ayo kita kesana Naruto-niisan!" Konohamaru langsung menarik tangan Naruto dengan kuat sehingga ia berlari tertatih-tatih.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Kau gila! Kau meninggalkan Sakura di dalam kapal sendiri hah?" Ujar Jiraiya memaki ajudan kapal yang tadi telah memastikan semua penumpang telah turun. "Aku pasti dibunuh oleh produser." Jiraiya menggaruk rambutnya dan mengacaknya. Sementara artis lain, sibuk meng-bbm Sakura dan mereka tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Nampaknya, musibah besar menerjang kegiatan syuting ini.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Kau yakin kita boleh masuk kesini? Kalau ketahuan kepala suku, kita bisa dibunuh!" Naruto jadi parno. Matanya terus melihat kesekeliling kapal mewah ini. Ada beberapa barang yang terlihat jatuh di lantai-lantai kapal seperti; handphone, dompet, berkas-berkas skenario, dan barang berharga lainnya.

"Apa ini?" Ujar Naruto bingung seraya menggenggam handphone yang terus berbunyi tersebut. Iya menjawab telepon itu. "Halo? Apa kau bilang? Tidak ada Sakura disini. Aku Naruto. Halo?" Terdengar suara bentakan dari handphone itu. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya dan membanting benda yang menurutnya haram itu ke laut.

Mereka berkeliling melihat kesekeliling kapal. Dari mulai kabin, sampai toilet pun mereka jamah. "Liat ini Naruto-niisan! Ihiy! Ini menyenangkan!" Seru Konohamaru yang sedang menggerak-gerakan nahkoda yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

Naruto menjelajahi bagian dalam kapal. Kursi-kursi kapal memang terlihat kosong secara kasat mata.  
Sebuah suara sayup-sayup mulai tertangkap telinganya saat kakinya menjejal bagian belakang. 'Sepertinya suara perempuan' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"AAAAAAAA! SIAPA KAU?!" Kedua insan manusia itu saling kaget dan berteriak bersamaan.

TBC

**Haiiii! NaruSaku lovers! New Author disini! Chingu mencoba untuk eksplor membuat fic perdana dengan pairing NaruSaku. Ini fic kedua Chingu setelah "The Sozokuzin" bagi yang belum baca coba deh dibaca ya ficnya! Mudah-mudahan menghibur walau nista *promosi* Udah dapet belom nih alurnya? Chingu rasa para readers di fanfic ini semua smart dan cepat tanggap ya ama fic macam ini (?) Yang belum ngerti boleh PM ke Chingu. Masih banyak kekurangan Chingu dalam menulis, so, dont be hesitate to review ya! Review itu ibaratnya PR bagi Chingu (?) And jangan lupa follow cerita ini biar gak ketinggalan update + kalo ini fic berkenan dihati readers, yuk mari di pencet tombol fave, hehehe. Oke akhir kata, Chingu mau ngucapin "Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru 2013!" **

**Salam Dattebayo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Castaway!**

**Author: Chingu-Chunga**

**Pairing: Naruto. U x Sakura. H**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo, EYD, GaJe, Alur Cepat dan kenistaan lainnya.**

Sebelumnya di Castaway:

""Kau yakin kita boleh masuk kesini? Kalau ketahuan kepala suku, kita bisa dibunuh!" Naruto jadi parno. Matanya terus melihat kesekeliling kapal mewah ini. Ada beberapa barang yang terlihat jatuh di lantai-lantai kapal seperti; handphone, dompet, berkas-berkas skenario, dan barang berharga lainnya.

"Apa ini?" Ujar Naruto bingung seraya menggenggam handphone yang terus berbunyi tersebut. Iya menjawab telepon itu. "Halo? Apa kau bilang? Tidak ada Sakura disini. Aku Naruto. Halo?" Terdengar suara bentakan dari handphone itu. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya dan membanting benda yang menurutnya haram itu ke laut.

Mereka berkeliling melihat kesekeliling kapal. Dari mulai kabin, sampai toilet pun mereka jamah. "Liat ini Naruto-niisan! Ihiy! Ini menyenangkan!" Seru Konohamaru yang sedang menggerak-gerakan nahkoda yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi.

Naruto menjelajahi bagian dalam kapal. Kursi-kursi kapal memang terlihat kosong secara kasat mata.  
Sebuah suara sayup-sayup mulai tertangkap telinganya saat kakinya menjejal bagian belakang. 'Sepertinya suara perempuan' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"AAAAAAAA! SIAPA KAU?!" Kedua insan manusia itu saling kaget dan berteriak bersamaan. "

Chapter 2

"S-Si-Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Sakura takut. Ia pun melihat kearah sekelilingnya. Dimana Shikamaru si tukang tidur? Lalu dimana kedua orang yang sedang bercumbu disebelahnya tadi? Kemana perginya orang-orang? Dari bagian belakang kapal ia dapat melihat kekosongan yang sangat signifikan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya.. Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di Pulau Konoha sendirian?" Tunggu. Pulau Konoha? Apa ini kejutan untuk Sakura? Oh tidak mungkin, hari ulangtahunnya sudah lewat. Gadis berambut pink itu kemudian merogoh-rogoh tempat duduknya untuk mencari blackberry kesayangannya.

_'Tadi aku meletakannya disini.. Kenapa bisa hilang?' _Batinnya heran. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Naruto dan Konohamaru curiga.

"Hey, bocah-bocah! Kalian mencuri blackberryku ya?" Apa itu blackberry? Apa itu semacam buah-buahan? Pikir mereka dalam hati. Naruto dan Konohamaru hanya menggeleng bersamaan. Sungguh Sakura mulai emosi saat ini. Seorang aktris terkenal ditinggalkan oleh semua rekannya disebuah pulau dengan dua orang aneh? Kami-sama, mengapa cobaan-Mu begitu berat?

"Naruto-nii! Ayo kita kabur!" Dengan aba-aba itu mereka pun berhasil melarikan diri dengan begitu cepat dari jeratan perempuan monster dihadapannya.

"Hey! Kalian mau kemana!? Tunggu aku!" Sakura pun ikut mengejar mereka. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran.

"Lari lebih cepat Naruto-nii!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Ckiittttt!

Sakura yang_ smart_ ini menghadang mereka dari depan sehingga mereka tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

"Mau lari kemana, eh?" Seringai muncul di bibir sang gadis.

"Ampun,ampun,ampun,ampun.." Mengapa mereka yang ketakutan? Padahal mereka kan penghuni pulau ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memakan kalian. Asal kalian mau membantuku." Sungguh berat rasanya bagi Sakura untuk mengatakan hal ini. Terlebih, seorang aktris sepertinya selalu dimintai bantuan oleh khalayak, bukannya meminta bantuan. Dengan baju yang terlihat blink-blink dan cukup mewah, Naruto sudah mengira bahwa ia bukan penduduk Konoha. Apalagi make up di wajahnya dan tata rias rambutnya. Elit sekali.

"B-bantu apa? K-kami tidak punya apa-apa... Hiks.." Konohamaru menangis dengan beberapa lendir dihidungnya yang turun. Pria berambut jabrik disebelahnya memeluknya dan memasang tampang gahar pada Sakura. Dia berani main-main dengan Sakura. Dia belum tahu bahwa Sakura bisa lebih sangar dari dirinya.

Gadis bermata emerald itu terjatuh ke pasir dengan menekuk lututnya dan menangis. Naruto dan Konohamaru saling menatap keheranan. Mereka pun ikut terduduk melihat gadis itu.

"Hiks.. Kenapa mereka tega sekali meninggalkan aku di pulau antah berantah ini.. Hiks.. Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.. Aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam.. Hiks.. Aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang.." Kok mirip lagu ya? Kedua makhluk vertebrata dihadapannya ikut iba mendengar celotehan Sakura. Mereka juga ikut meneteskan air mata tanpa alasan apapun.

"K-kalian mau kan membantuku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada jauh lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya.

"Gimana ini, Kon-chan?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. Bagaimana kalau kepala suku mengetahui ini? Kita bisa dibunuh!"

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika ia mengganti bajunya dan menyamar seperti kita.. Bukan ide yang buruk, kan?"

Bisik-bisik terjadi diantara mereka. Sakura berhasil memasang akting sedihnya dengan sukses. Buktinya dua orang ini langsung hanyut dalam buaiannya.

"Baiklah.. Kau boleh ikut kami.. Tapi..." Kata Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Tapi apa?"

"Kau harus menyamar seperti kami!" APA?!

.

.

.

Beralih ke pelabuhan _Akatsuki Port_, dimana para bintang film dan kru dievakuasi. Mereka terlihat cemas karena teman seperjuangan mereka, Sakura Haruno diduga telah meninggal akibat kejadian ini. Ada yang menangis, ada yang meratap kesedihan, ada juga yang makan (?).

Sang sutradara sekaligus panitia, Jiraiya-san terlihat begitu tidak karuan dengan tiga puntung rokok disela-sela jemarinya.

"Jiraiya-san, a-apa s-sudah ada kabar mengenai Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata yang merupakan sahabat paling dekat Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Dan aku tidak tahu. Aku cukup pusing saat ini." Jawab pria itu santai. Ia sudah cukup tertekan dengan semua ini. Dana yang dikeluarkan bukanlah sedikit untuk kelangsungan film yang batal produksi ini.

"Hiks. A-aku mau kesana untuk mencari Sakura-san!" Hinata melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke dan mengambil tas ranselnya.

"Hime, apa maksudmu mencarinya? Dia pasti sudah mati, hime." Sasuke tidak setuju dengan Hinata yang rela melibatkan nyawanya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

"T-terserah. Kalau Sasuke-kun tidak mengizinkanku, tidak masalah. Aku akan berangkat sendiri. Aku percaya Sakura-san m-masih hidup!" Timpal Hinata seraya menghapus air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hey, apa kalian sudah gila, hah? Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaanku sedikit? Apa kalian tidak kasihan padaku yang sudah disalahkan berkali-kali oleh produser karena kejadian ini?" Jiraiya baru saja curcol. Ia menenggak sebotol bir yang penuh hingga setengah.

"Aku akan membawa Sakura-san kembali. P-percayalah, Jiraiya-san.." Pernyataan ini sama sekali tidak mengetuk hati Jiraiya. Hinata sendiri tidak berpikir kalau kepergiannya ini akan membawa malapetaka bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau hime pergi, maka aku juga ikut." Ditambah dengan Sasuke. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Jiraiya.

"Terserah kalian saja lah.. Suka-suka kalian! Hahahaha! Dasar manusia susah diatur!" Teriak pria paruh baya itu membahana. Sepertinya ia sudah rada-rada.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang terlihat menyulap dedaunan dan serabut-serabut pepohonan menjadi sebuah pakaian. Seperti kembali ke masa Adam dan Hawa saja.

"Nah jadi!" Sebuah baju yang terbuat dari batok kelapa dengan bawahan dari jerami dan aksesoris dari dedaunan. Mulut aktris itu ternganga lebar.

"WTF! Aku tidak mungkin memakai baju seperti itu! Kalian mesum!" Selama ini, mana pernah gadis itu memakai baju tak ber-merek? Masa sekarang ia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan memakai baju abal seperti ini?

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau.. Ayo pulang Kon-"

"E-eh! Iya-iya aku pakai! Tapi jangan ngintip ya! Balik badan!" Setelah mereka berbalik badan, Sakura pun memakai baju itu. Tidak terlalu terbuka sih. Hanya saja ia tidak terbiasa karena daun-daun itu terasa gatal menusuk kulitnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!" Mereka pun berlari memasuki hutan nan rindang pulau Konoha. Terdapat beberapa orang yang bergelantungan dari pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lain. Bahkan ada juga beberapa rumah pohon dengan penghuni yang singgah didalamnya. Mereka menelusuri rerumputan tinggi yang dipangkas oleh Naruto untuk dibuat jalan.

Sakura terlihat sedikit jijik akan serangga-serangga yang lumayan banyak terdapat di sekitarnya melintas.

"Aaaaaa!" Ada sebuah walang kecil yang hinggap di bahunya. Naruto kemudian mengambilnya dan langsung dilahapnya hidup-hidup.

"Omnomnom, enak!" Kehidupan disini sangat keras, sampai-sampai serangga pun dimakan.

.

.

.

"Kalian benar-benar akan pergi? Hey, Hinata.. Jangan gila..." Ucap Jiraiya dengan tangan yang menahan lengan gadis berambut indigo itu.

"T-tenang saja Jiraiya-san.. A-aku dan Sasuke-kun akan baik-baik saja kok.." Jiraiya sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia kemudian berlutut dihadapan Hinata dan kekasihnya.

"Kumohon.. Jangan pergi.. Hiks.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya jika kalian juga hilang nantinya.. Hiks.. Aku bisa kehilangan pekerjaanku bahkan masuk penjara.. Hiks.." Pinta Jiraiya dengan sangat.

"Hn, tenanglah. Kami akan bicara pada produser bahwa ini semua kehendak kami sendiri. Jadi kau sekarang duduk tenang, merokok, dan minum saja. Beres kan?" Pria berambut emo itu mengangkat Jiraiya bangun dan menepuk bahunya. Mereka pun pergi dengan kapal pesiar kecil milik Uchiha corp.

.

.

.

"Apa masih jauh perjalanannya?" Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya mengeluh, mengeluh dan mengeluh. Tidak seperti Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"Sebentar lagi.. Kita tinggal melewati air terjun Suna.. Itu air terjunnya.." Tunjuk Naruto pada suatu tempat indah yang secara kasat mata terlihat sudah sangat dekat.

HUP! Terlihat tiga orang melompat dari sebuah pohon dan menghadang mereka.

"Lihat siapa yang dibawa Naruto... Gadis kota, eh?" Ejek seorang laki-laki dengan coretan-coretan berwarna di mukanya.

"Hmm, lancang sekali.. Bukannya sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali bahwa kita tidak boleh membawa orang asing masuk?" Tambah seorang perempuan berkuncir empat dengan tatapan tajam. Laki-laki yang diapit oleh mereka terlihat santai dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya.

'Laki-laki ini keren juga.. Tampangnya keren kayak Sasuke, Tubuhnya sixpack kayak Sasuke. Tunggu kenapa aku masih memikirkan orang bernama Sasuke, sih!' Batin Sakura.

"Bagaimana ini, Gaara? Apa kita melaporkannya pada kepala suku?" Tanya Kankuro sang kakak pada adiknya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kepala kawasan Suna.

"Biarkan saja. Ayo kita pergi." Jawab Gaara singkat. Ia pun melompat ke sebuah pepohonan mendahului kedua kakaknya.

"Kali ini kau beruntung, Naruto.." Mereka pun akhirnya menyusul Gaara.

"Aduh,duh,duh,duh.. Sakit banget kakiku.." Lirih Sakura sambil memegang kakinya yang sedikit terluka akibat menginjak sebuah ranting pohon.

"Ah, itu mah luka biasa. Lihat nih lukaku!" Ternyata goresan-goresan di punggung Naruto bukanlah tattoo melainkan luka yang sudah lama membekas.

"Aduh, aku tidak bisa jalan nih.." Tipu gadis cantik itu supaya Naruto bersedia menggendongnya.

"Hah, dasar merepotkan!" Ia pun mengangkat Sakura dan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style. Mereka pun melewati air terjun yang deras dengan kupu-kupu yang terlihat berterbangan kesana kemari. Mereka menerobos air terjun itu hingga baju mereka basah. Tapi ini sangat seru! Kasihan juga Naruto, keberatan menggendong Sakura.

Ternyata air terjun Suna adalah penghubung kawasan Suna dan Konoha. Air terjun itu memiliki dua sisi yang digunakan mereka untuk menerobos.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata masih dalam perjalanan mencari kapal yang terdampar itu. Padahal hari sudah sore sekitar pukul lima. Tapi mereka tetap mencari tanpa beristirahat.

Hinata yang berada di balkon kapal terlihat menikmati angin laut yang begitu menyegarkan. Mata pearlnya tiba-tiba saja menangkap sebuah benda elektronik yang terlihat di pinggir bebatuan laut akibat derunya ombak.

"Sasuke-kun!" Yang dipanggil menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bukankah itu blackberry milik Sakura-san?" Ujar Hinata seraya menunjuk benda pink yang kacanya sudah pecah itu. Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, terdapat juga sebuah kapal yang mereka tunggangi kemarin.

"Obito, minggirlah. Sepertinya kita sudah sampai." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik."

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga... Ayo turun, jangan keenakan.." Yang keenakan mah Naruto. Kapan lagi ngegendong perempuan cantik?

Wow. Kawasan ini terlihat menyeramkan. Terdapat rangka-rangka tengkorak manusia bahkan hewan disudut-sudut rumah pohon yang digantung. Ada juga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan belatih tajam yang siap menusuk siapapun dimanapun dan kapanpun. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat membakar sebuah babi guling di tengah perapian. Sakura masih belum begitu sadar akan kejadian yang kini menimpanya.

"Akh!" Ia pun sedikit kaget karena ditempat ini, kera-kera kecil bebas berkeliaran kesana kemari tanpa kurungan. Bahkan seekor kera baru saja mencakar kaki mulusnya yang baru saja di _pedimedi_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Sungguh pulau yang menyeramkan.

Sakura terlihat terus menempel dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh pria berambut kuning itu. Ia pikir Naruto tidak takut membawa orang asing masuk? Taruhannya nyawa!

'Oh tidak.' Mata Naruto menangkap kobaran api dan deruan langkah kaki yang datang dari penjuru kanan hutan.

'Jangan-jangan...'

"Kepala suku datang! Kepala suku datang!"

TBC

**Apa-apaan ini? :O Halo-halo! Chingu is back! Chapter 2 nya sudah update nih. Tapi sebelumnya terimakasih banyak yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca cerita Chingu. Arigatou! Thanks banget buat yang sudah Fave dan Follow! ^^ Pokoknya dapat pahala deh.. ^^v.. **

**Anyway, ini akan menjadi NaruSaku SasuHina pertamaku.. Semoga pada suka ya.. **

**OK, next Chingu mau ngucapin big thanks to: Hendrix Ngawi, Melly Fullbuster, Lily Purple Lily, Heryanilinda, Misaki, Para Guest dan Silent Readerss! Review please everyone! Lebih menyenangkan hati Author kalo di follow and fave juga! Jaaaa!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **


	3. Chapter 3

**Castaway!**

**Author: Chingu-Chunga**

**Pairing: Naruto. U x Sakura. H**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo, EYD, GaJe, Alur Cepat dan kenistaan lainnya.**

Chapter 3

"Gawat! Kau harus bersembunyi Sakura!" Seru Naruto panik. Kepala desa sudah mengarah menuju singgasananya. Orang-orang yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang pun sudah membuat barisan rapi.

"Cepat menunduk!" Perintah laki-laki berambut durian itu pada Sakura, yang dibalasnya dengan raut wajah terpaksa.

"Aku mencium bau manusia kota.." Ujar salah satu dari lima algojo yang berdiri disekitar si Kepala Desa.

"Apa maksudmu, Suigetsu?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan seringaian meledek.

"Ya, kau lihat saja apa yang didapat oleh Juugo!" Orang yang disebut-sebut akhirnya berjalan kedepan dengan menarik sebuah kandang bambu berisi tiga manusia kota. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu.

"L-lepas!" Teriak seorang perempuan cantik bermata lavender yang berada dalam kerangkeng tersebut.

"Hinata?! Sasuke?!" Mata Sakura terbelalak besar melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sungguh terkejut. Lantas apa yang membuat mereka kemari?

"Ssstttt! Apa kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Mereka teman se-profesi ku.. Mengapa mereka bisa tertangkap?" Kata Sakura yang terduduk dengan tangan meremas rambutnya. Ia pun segera beranjak akan berdiri. Namun langkahnya berhasil dihentikan Naruto.

"Tetaplah menunduk! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?!" Bisik Naruto seraya menarik Sakura turun.

.

.

.

Beralih kepada tiga orang yang nasibnya antah berantah.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan di hutan kami, eh?" Pertanyaan itu terus dilontarkan oleh Orochimaru yang kini didampingi oleh dua dayang tampannya, Juugo dan Suigetsu.

"Kami hanya ingin mencari Sakura, teman kami. Dan kami tidak ada maksud lain selain itu." Ujar Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas.

"Dia bohong! Tidak mungkin manusia datang kemari kalau tidak berniat untuk menghancurkan desa kita, Kepala!" Kabuto akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia mulai muak dengan orang-orang yang datang ke hutan ini untuk observasi dan mencari marabahaya.

"Hmm, wahai semua penduduk hutan! Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada tiga makhluk menjijikan ini?" Tanya sang kepala desa pada rakyatnya. Sungguh malang nasib orang-orang ini.

"Bakar mereka!"

"Pasung saja!"

"Kita potong-potong menjadi dadu!" Suara-suara itu terus mengiang-ngiang di udara. Orochimaru memijit pelipisnya pelan dan berdiri.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Juugo, Suigetsu bawa mereka." Ia pun akhirnya mengepakan jubahnya dan mengetuk tongkat berkepala tengkorak yang dibawanya ke tanah. Tandanya, semua setuju bahwa kedua anak manusia itu akan dimusnahkan.

"Siap kepala suku!" Jawab para anak buah Orochimaru serempak.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi, Naruto!" Kata Sakura seraya berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hey, kau tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan mereka.." Naruto menarik tangannya kembali agar jatuh terduduk. Bisa bahaya jika Sakura membuat ulah ditengah-tengah keadaan mencekam seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu?! Membiarkan mereka dibunuh?!"

"Ya seperti itu lah.." Jawab Naruto santai sambil bersiul.

DUAGH!

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" Ujar Naruto yang saat ini memijit pipinya yang mulai membiru akibat pukulan maut Sakura.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka.." Sakura menatap sedih kearah Sasuke dan Hinata yang saat ini tengah diikat tangan dan kakinya pada sebuah bambu. Mereka seakan-akan terlihat seperti bergelantungan.

"Sakura bodoh! Bukankah mereka telah menyakitimu?" Inner Sakura membantah keras pernyataannya barusan.

"Kita? Hey, sejak kapan aku setuju dengan caramu? Masih beruntung kau tidak ku bunuh dari awal, gadis cerewet.."

"Aku memohon padamu.. Karena mereka juga teman-temanku.." Pinta gadis berambut pink itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Semudah itu? Kau tahu kan bagaimana ceritanya apabila kepala suku mengetahui ada empat orang manusia di dalam hutan?"

"Kita kabur dari sini.. Aku yakin Obito membawa kapal.. Bagaimana?" Usul Sakura sedikit melunturkan hati Naruto yang tadinya beku dan tidak ingin bergabung dengan strateginya.

"Hmm, gimana ya.."

"Tolong!" Suara itu menggema keseluruh penjuru desa. Tentunya itu suara tiga orang yang ditawan tadi.

"Kita harus cepat.." Sakura kemudian menggengam tangan Naruto kuat dan dibalas oleh Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipi cemongnya.

.

.

.

"Kita harus berhati-hati." Ucap Naruto yang kini berjalan berjinjit pelan agar bisa melewati para algojo seram yang berbaris didepan gerbang dimana Sasuke dan Hinata ditempatkan.

"Kita harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka." Naruto kemudian mendorong Sakura secara spontan kearah para algojo itu berada.

"E-eh?!" Sakura kaget setengah mati. Dengan pakaian yang sangat terbuka seperti ini, siapapun yang melihatnya juga akan terpancing.

"Wah, Jirobo, lihat itu! Gadis cantik!"

"Ah, nona kau mau bermain-main bersama kami, eh?" Goda Sakon pada Sakura.

"Ih, kulitnya mulus!" Ukon sengaja menyentuh kulih Sakura.

"KALIAN GILA!"

DUAGH DUAGH DUAGH DUAGH

Pukulan demi pukulan dilontarkan Sakura secara bergilir. Sakon, Ukon, dan Jirobo pun terkapar menggenaskan.

"Hehehe, berhasil!" Seringaian licik terpancar di wajah Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, a-aku takut.. K-ke-kenapa kita dikurung begini?" Sejak tadi, Hinata tidak bisa diam dan duduk tenang dalam kurungan itu. Ia terlihat gelisah dan stres menghadapi semua ini.

"Tenanglah, hime.. Aku juga sedang memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini.." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu dengan mengelus rambut indigonya.

"L-lantas bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?" Tanya gadis bermata pearl itu.

"Disaat kritis seperti ini kau masih memikirkannya? Hime, jangan becanda.. Dari awal aku tidak setuju kita kembali ke tempat ini.." Ujar Sasuke sembari memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"T-tapi, Sakura-chan sahabat baik ku.." Hinata menunduk dan meringis kecil.

"Persetan mengenai sahabat.." Sasuke mulai geram dengan tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya terlalu baik pada gadis yang menggilainya dari awal.

"Hinata..." Gadis yang daritadi mereka bicarakan pun hadir diantara mereka. Tentu dengan Naruto yang bermalas-malasan.

"Sakura-cha- hmmph,h-hmm" Sakura dengan cekatan membungkam mulut Hinata agar mereka tidak ketahuan.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian.." Ucapnya sendu.

"T-tidak sama sekali... Aku sendiri yang ingin datang kesini.." Balas Hinata. Senyuman tulus menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Oh, begitu.. Apa kalian lapar? Aku membawa ini..." Sakura mengeluarkan dua buah ubi bakar dan menyerahkannya pada mereka.

"Oi gadis kota yang cerewet! Cepatlah sedikit! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bergosip!" Naruto mulai kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang seolah-olah tidak dalam bahaya besar jika ketahuan kepala suku.

"Argghh, iya-iya, baka!"

"Aku pasti akan mengeluarkan kalian dari sini.. Sabar ya.." Ucapnya sembari menatap lembut kearah Hinata yang kini sedang menangis. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke. Meski hatinya terasa hancur, ia tetap ikhlas dengan semua kenyataan pahit ini.

"Jaga Hinata-chan ya, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn."

TBC

**Arigatou buat semua minna-san yang udah baca, baik yang login maupun yang enggak.. Haduh udah lama Hiatus baru mulai nulis lagi... Apakabar minna-san? Moga suka ya dengan updatenya... Btw, jangan lupa review dan fave kalo suka ya.. Kalo mau tanya-tanya atau request fic juga boleh, pm aja... Jaa ne!**


End file.
